Cherries and Pears
by shadowedstar213
Summary: Two sisters travel from America to Japan after their parents are killed in a car crash. They check out the cafe and an earthquake just happens to trigger the DNA machine... R
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, I've had _lots_ of writer's block (so has my friend who writes 'Totally Phantom' with me). My most recent (as in 'now') obsession is Tokyo Mew Mew (DUH). By the way, I changed both of Ichigo's parents' last names because the story would be a little… confusing, I guess you could call it. Anyway, on with the fanfiction! Cherries and Pears – Chapter 1 

_**:flashback:**_

_"Goodbye, Mom! Nashi and I are going to the beach now!" twelve-year-old Sakura McKenna called to her mother._

_Yasuko McKenna, Sakura and Nashi's mother, sat in the basement. She was the most talented local artist in Los Angeles, California and was working on her latest painting, a beautiful one of the entire family. She, Sakura, and Nashi had packed Sakura and Nashi a picnic lunch that day so that the two sisters could spend the entire day at the beach. She and Robert McKenna, her husband, and Sakura and Nashi's father, were going out to lunch today._

_"Do you promise to be with us in time to watch the sunset?" nine-year-old Nashi prodded. Their mother chuckled and ran her fingers through Nashi's shoulder-length dark blonde hair._

_"Of course, dears!" she promised. She twirled a few strands of Sakura's golden-brown hair around her index finger, absentmindedly separating the brown hairs from the blonde. Sakura and Nashi grinned and left their house after blowing kisses to their beloved mother. The two sisters headed down the road, Sakura riding her crimson bike and Nashi riding her yellow bike, to the beach._

_When they reached the beach, they parked their bikes in the parking lot, took the basket from Sakura's bike's basket, and headed down the stairs to the sandy space below. They spread out the picnic blanket, placed the picnic basket in one corner of the blanket. Sakura lay down on the picnic blanket and Nashi ran to play in the clear, shallow waters. Sakura watched her sister swim around and laugh for a while, then her eyes eventually closed sleepily._

_When she opened her eyes next, she found Nashi shaking her frantically. Sakura immediately sat up._

_"What time is it?" she asked._

_"It's somewhere around one o' clock! Hurry, get our stuff packed up! We have to leave!" Nashi cried._

_Sakura folded up the picnic blanket, packed it into the basket, and pulled Nashi up to the parking lot. Sakura tucked the basket into her bike basket and asked Nashi why they had to leave so soon. Nashi pointed a shaking had eastward. Sakura turned to face where Nashi was pointing and immediately saw the problem._

_Smoke was rising from somewhere not far from where they lived. Sakura hurried Nashi onto Nashi's bike and the two sped from the beach. When they finally reached their destination, the two were struck still._

_In the middle of the road, two cars, a blue jeep and a green van, had crashed into each other and were covered in fire. Every window was broken and the cars were all smashed up and looked like a pair of accordions. On the side of the road, a couple and a family were being loaded into an ambulance._

_Sakura and Nashi dismounted from their bikes and ran to the ambulance._

_"Excuse me, may we please see that couple from the green van?" Sakura asked the man hoisting the bodies, and climbed into the ambulance before the man could answer. "Thank you very much, sir!"_

_Sakura surveyed the couple. The man had blonde hair and had gashes around his shoulders, face, and arms. The woman had long black hair and had cuts on her arms, face, and legs. Sakura gasped and backed up with her hands covering her mouth. **It was her and Nashi's parents.**_

_"What are you crazy? Get out of there!" the man, whom had loaded the ambulance, shouted at her. Sakura turned to the door and hopped down from the ambulance. She immediate kneeled down to Nashi's height._

_"Nashi-chan, we need to call Mr. Smith. We won't be seeing Mom or Dad any time soon," she told Nashi softly. "They are hurt very badly and they need to get better. We'll be on our own tonight."_

_Nashi's eyes widened and she collapsed into Sakura's arms wailing wildly. Sakura shut her eyes, as if in pain, and then let the sobs built up inside of her escape. The two sisters held each other and cried for their parents, hoping that they'd get well again._

_The man who'd been loading the ambulance bent down to the crying girls._

_"The couple was your mommy and daddy?" he confirmed. "Miss, you certainly won't be seeing them any time soon at all. They are injured severely and will be put into intensive care, although, I'm sorry to say it, I doubt that they'll live."_

_Sakura looked up at him with a tear-streaked face and thanked him for letting her see them. She asked him to call them when he had more news. Then she hoisted Nashi to her feet and the two mounted their bikes. The two sisters sped off home to call for help._

_"Mr. Smith? It's Sakura McKenna," Sakura spoke to her parents' best friend over the phone. "Mom and Dad got into a huge car crash and the doctors don't think they'll live. Do you think you could spend the night with us?"_

_After making arrangements, Sakura hung up the phone and set up the supplies to prepare dinner for the three of them. When Mr. Smith arrived, he had a file full of plans for the McKenna sisters._

_"So," he began, "we'll need to find a new place for you two to live if your parents don't live. Have you any relatives in America?"_

_"No," Sakura answered. "Dad's parents died last year and is an only child, Mom's parents live in Kenya, and Mom's sister lives in Tokyo, Japan. We've never met Grandpa and Grandma, but we hear from Aunt Miyuki-san every holiday."_

_"Well then, we'll have to have you live with you Aunt Miyuki," Mr. Smith decided. "That is, if your parents do die."_

_At that moment, the phone rang. Sakura picked answered it. It was the man from the ambulance._

_"Hello," he greeted sadly. "I'm… I'm afraid your parents didn't make it. They died shortly after we reached the hospital. You and that little girl, I'm sorry to say, are orphans now."_

_Sakura was speechless. Tears welled up in her eyes. She manage to stammer, "Th-thank you, sir. G-g-good… b-bye."_

_She then hung up the phone and fell to her knees. She looked at Mr. Smith and Nashi._

_"Th-th-they d-didn't live," Sakura sobbed. Mr. Smith nodded and Nashi burst into tears._

_"Well then, call your Aunt Miyuki," Mr. Smith ordered. Sakura nodded, picked up the phone, and dialed her aunt._

_"Hello?" Sakura greeted nervously. "A-Aunt M-M-Miyuki-san? It's Sakura. Um, Mom… and Dad… got into a car crash a little earlier today. They… they both died shortly after reaching the hospital."_

_Aunt Miyuki gasped, "Oh no… how are you and Nashi-chan?"_

_"We're fine," Sakura answered. "But we have nowhere to live. Do you think Nashi and I could come to Japan and live with you?"_

_"Oh, Sakura-chan, of course! Let me just check with Uncle Jiro, okay? Hold on for a moment," Aunt Miyuki confirmed as Sakura waited. "It's all right with him, so we'll clear out the guest rooms for you and Nashi. Catch the next flight to Tokyo as soon as possible and we'll try to be there at the airport to welcome you."_

_"Arigato, Aunt Miyuki-san. We'll call you again when we're ready. Goodbye," Sakura finished. The phones on both sides were hung up and Sakura announced to Nashi and Mr. Smith that Aunt Miyuki had said it was okay to stay there._

_Over the next few days, Sakura, Nashi, and Mr. Smith focused on packing for the girls and selling the house and extra furniture. Sakura and Nashi spent some of their money on buying tickets for the next flight to Tokyo, Japan (it was a week away) and decided to bring the rest to Japan with them._

_When the time came, Mr. Smith drove them to the airport. At the gate, the McKenna sisters both hugged and thanked Mr. Smith for everything and waved goodbye as they boarded._

**_:end flashback:_**

**Author's Note: **What do you think so far? Well duh, you don't know much about it yet, the next chapter will be up within a week or so, I PROMISE! Anyway, give me a review by clicking that nice, friendly little blue button down there…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Guess what, I'm back! I entered a "rocks, paper, scissors, shoot" tournament at my church last week and won LOTS of hershey kisses, and then I got a pretty new golden locket, and then I ordered more Tokyo Mew Mew manga (I only own 1-3), but none of that's important right now! What is important right now is you reading chapter 2! Enjoy!

Bandit-sama – This chapter is a little boring, but it's part of the story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Stargazer920 – Glad you like it! But the romance parts may gross you out… after all, you do still believe in cooties…

Impatient Girl – Glad you like it! As for the couples, there is one main one that I'm working with and you'll find out soon (as in a few chapters away)! As for the sisters turning into Mew Mews, you'll find out soon. As you don't necessarily have to wait a whole week – what I meant by 'within a week' was that it'll be up in a week maximum.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to say in the last chapter, but I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (sniffle sniffle). However, I do own the McKenna family and this story.

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 2**

"Sakura onee-chan, are we there yet?" Nashi McKenna asked. Sakura, Nashi's older sister, smiled down at her.

"Not yet, but pretty close," she answered, running her fingers through Nashi's dark blonde hair as their mother used to do. "You do realize that that's the fourteenth time you've asked that, right?"

Nashi giggled, leaned back in her seat, and said, "I'm just really nervous, onee-chan. I'm scared that we won't be able to find the house or the plane will crash, or we'll be late, or no one will be there to meet us, or-"

Sakura laughed and silenced the nine-year-old girl, "Don't worry, Nashi-chan. We will be just fine! We'll be able to find the house because I got directions from Aunt Miyuki-san. Just relax, okay?"

Nashi nodded in reply and closed her gray-blue eyes. After a short while, Nashi seemed to be asleep. Sakura grinned at Nashi. She closed her violet eyes and ran her fingers through her own hair, separating the brown clumps from the blond highlights as her mother had done.

After about an hour, the plane landed in the Tokyo airport. Sakura woke Nashi up and the two grabbed their luggage from the overhead compartment. They left the plane and headed down the escalator to the baggage retrieval.

"Where to now, Sakura onee-chan?" Nashi asked as the two walked to the main lobby of the Tokyo airport. Nashi was struggling with dragging two large suitcases behind her as Sakura pulled four large suitcases behind her almost effortlessly.

"Well, Aunt Miyuki-san nor Uncle Jiro-san doesn't seem to be here waiting for us, so I suppose we'll just have to walk to the house," Sakura decided. Nashi gasped unhappily.

"You mean, I have to drag these heavy suitcases all the way to Aunt Miyuki's house?" Nashi whined. "Do you even know how far that is? Do you even know how heavy these are?"

"Hey, hey, you're only carrying two suitcases," Sakura argued with a playful smirk. "Yours truly is carrying four suitcases, and that's double yours' weight!"

Nashi immediately stopped complaining and dragged the suitcases behind her with a smug expression on her face. Sakura laughed and led the way through the sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan.

**Author's Note:** Well, the next chapter will be up within a few days, maybe a week. And just so that you know, I don't really like to write stories about love and romance and mushy stuff (hint hint), so this is almost like a "once-in-a-lifetime chance". See if you can guess whom the cousin Sakura and Nashi are going to live with is! That friendly blue button is right down there…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi, people! In this chapter, you get to see who the cousin is! Yay! Er, 'yay' as in 'yay for the chapter' instead of 'yay for the slinky song that is playing on the radio at this minute'. Uh, yeah, uh, here's chapter 3. Remember that I've changed Ichigo's parents' names because then the story would be extremely confusing.

Stargazer920 – Nothings wrong with believing in cooties! And you never guessed who Sakura and Nashi's cousin was! Ugh, just read, will ya?

Enjie Yekcam – Thanks, I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere! You never guessed who Sakura and Nashi's cousin was!

Mew Suika – Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yes, 'nashi' means 'pear'. I chose the name Sakura for Sakura because I don't know what cherry is. Cherry blossom was the closest I could get, no matter how hard I tried! And you never guessed who the cousin was!

Impatient Girl – Yes, they're on their way to Japan, and now they're on their way to their cousin's home! The second week took four days, you moron! Not a week and a day! Cherries and Pears was published on 2/28/05 and chapter 2 came up on 3/2/05! That's nowhere near a week! So yes, I think you're partially insane. As for how many chapters, I'll give you a hint: there will be more than 10 chapters. And most of them will be pretty short. And you never guessed who the cousin was! …You just had spoonfuls of sugar and I just had 5 pieces of cornbread! Yay!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 3**

Sakura walked down the unoccupied road and stopped at a particular house. She read off of the resident sign over the mailbox, confirming that it was the correct place.

Her and Nashi pulled the suitcases behind them as they went down the walkway to the porch. Nashi rang the doorbell and their Aunt Miyuki and Uncle Jiro greeted the two.

"Honey, your cousins Sakura-chan and Nashi-chan are here! Come downstairs!" Aunt Miyuki called.

"I'm just finishing my homework! I'll be there in a minute! Hold on!" a voice called back down. After a few minutes, a twelve-year old girl came bounding down the stairs. She stopped at the door and examined her cousins, walking around them in circles.

"…What?" Sakura interrogated. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm sorry!" the girl stopped circling them and stuck out her hand to shake Sakura's and Nashi's. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya! I got home from school a while ago and I was bored, so I was doing my homework. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan and Nashi-chan!"

"…It's nice to meet you too, Ichigo-chan," Sakura shook Ichigo's hand. Sakura then looked at Ichigo's dark red hair (that was tied in pigtails with red ribbon) and brown eyes, then looked at the golden bell hanging from a red ribbon tied onto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo noticed the golden locket hanging from Sakura's neck.

"Wow! That's such a pretty golden locket!" Ichigo complimented. "May I see it?"

"I… I prefer not to remove it from my neck. The picture inside is of my family, and I don't want anything to happen to it," Sakura shook her head. "Thank you for the compliment, though."

"Oh, I understand," Ichigo smiled. "Come on, let's go get your bedrooms set up!"

Ichigo took Sakura and Nashi upstairs. There were four large bedrooms. Ichigo's and Ichigo's parents were on one side of the hall, and Sakura and Nashi's were across the hall from them. Sakura's was the one across from Ichigo's bedroom, and Nashi's was the one across Ichigo's parents' bedroom.

Sakura planned to paint her now plain white walls with sakura trees and sakura blossoms and sakura petals. The wide windows in the back of the room were draped with translucent sakura-pink curtains. Sakura's bed was placed in the back corner of the room, next to the windows, and on the bed was a sakura-pink bedspread. There was a wooden desk in the opposite side of the windows with a bulletin board hung above it. On one side of the door a bookcase was placed, and two more on the opposite side of the door. Each of the bookcases was filled with Sakura's favorite novels and Sakura's own written novels. Sakura's and Sakura's mother's drawings, sketches, and paintings – all framed – were hung all over one wall and Sakura's and Sakura's pottery were displayed on a round table placed in the middle of the room. Sakura's clothes were hung up in the closet that was positioned next to the two bookcases on one side of the door.

Nashi wanted Sakura to paint her walls with green and yellow pears. Nashi's bed was placed on one side of the door and a bookcase filled with her favorite stories was placed on the other side of the door. The closet, near the bookcase, was filled with Nashi's clothes. Next to the closet was Nashi's desk, which also had a bulletin board hung above it. Next to the desk were the wide windows, which were draped with translucent pale green and yellow checkered curtains. On the walls, rather spread out, were more of her mother's framed paintings, drawings, and sketches.

"Sakura-chan, I've just enrolled you into Ichigo-chan's junior high school. You'll be in the seventh-grade class with Ichigo, all right?" Aunt Miyuki announced at dinner that night. "Nashi-chan, you'll be in the elementary school in fourth grade, okay?"

The sisters nodded and continued eating silently. Aunt Miyuki, Uncle Jiro, and Ichigo eyed the two girls cautiously, but left them alone. They didn't want to upset them anymore than they already were.

After dinner, Ichigo, Sakura, and Nashi took turns taking showers, and then they went to bed. Ichigo complimented Sakura and Nashi on their pajamas. Sakura's were a white tanktop with two red cherries connected by a green stem in the middle of it and red silk shorts. Nashi's were a pale yellow t-shirt and silk pale green shorts. Ichigo's was just a pink pajama set. At least Sakura and Nashi had imaginations.

The girls brushed their teeth and went to bed. Aunt Miyuki came upstairs, after cleaning the dishes, to kiss all of them goodnight.

"Are you and Nashi going to be comfortable living here with us?" she questioned Sakura after visiting Nashi. "You're not too cramped or feeling unwelcome? Do you miss your former home?"

"Yes, I miss my former home, but I like it just fine here," Sakura assured her.

"Well, all right," Aunt Miyuki kissed Sakura gently on the forehead before leaving for Ichigo. "Remember, tomorrow is Saturday, so we've got a few days to finish getting you girls completely settled in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sakura called after her, before gradually drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Okay peoples, in the next chapter Sakura and Nashi meet the entire gang, so keep on reading and keep on reviewing (for those of you who actually review)! Mr. Blue Button is right down there…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi! Here's the next chapter! Read and review, please!

Impatient Girl – Mmm, soda… well then, tell your sister that she's a moron!

Amme Moto – Here's the update!

Stargazer920 – CHEATER! Too bad the Camp Mogisca trip was postponed to April 1… so, how was Natasha's party? I've never been to Embassy Suites before…

AnimeLuver28 – Yeah, I kinda figured…

Mew Suika – Yes, you were supposed to guess who the cousin was. Yes, you're supposed to read the Author's Notes. And no, I don't want your ice cream. I like my own better!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sakura woke up to Nashi's shaking her awake.

"What is it?" Sakura yawned. Nashi grinned.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Sakura onee-chan! Ichigo-chan is taking us to Café Mew Mew, where she works as a waitress!" Nashi announced happily. Nashi wore a pale green t-shirt under a khaki jumper, a pink headband in her shoulder-length dark blonde hair, and white sneakers.

"Really? That's cool," Sakura hopped out of bed. "I'll get ready and meet you and Ichigo-chan downstairs for breakfast."

Nashi nodded and bounced out of the room. Sakura looked at the clock placed on her desk and saw that it was around eight o' clock. She got dressed in a pink t-shirt that had a picture of a white Siberian tiger on it – it was her favorite type of animal – and black shorts. She pulled on her greenish-gray hiking shoes and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! How did you sleep?" Aunt Miyuki asked her, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Fine, thank you," Sakura answered, eating her breakfast. "Where is Nashi-chan and Ichigo-chan?"

"Why, they're in Ichigo's bedroom waiting for you," Aunt Miyuki replied. "so you'd better hurry up."

Sakura did in fact finish her breakfast quickly. She tied her hair up into a ponytail with her favorite red ribbon and put on her locket, which she had taken off her neck last night so that she could sleep better.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Aunt Miyuki-san! It was delicious!" Sakura told Aunt Miyuki. "I'll see you later!"

She then hopped off her stool at the counter and ran back upstairs for Nashi and Ichigo. When Nashi and Ichigo saw that Sakura was ready to leave, Ichigo led the two sisters out of the house and down the road.

"Café Mew Mew is this way," Ichigo said. "It's in the very center of the park."

The girls entered Tokyo Park and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked… (5 minutes later) and walked until they reached Café Mew Mew. Ichigo winced as Keiichiro, Ryou, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding all marched up to the girls in the doorway.

"…Uh, hi everyone," Ichigo greeted nervously. "I'm sorry I'm late. These are my cousins, Sakura and Nashi. They'll be living with me from now on, so-"

"Why are you so late?" Ryou interrupted angrily. "A good employee is always on time, and you're very late!"

"Hey, that's not fair! You should know that's not always true!" Sakura confronted Ryou. "A good employee can be late a lot! It only depends on the effort they put into their work, not what time they start!"

"Sakura, it's not a very good idea to argue with the owner of Café Mew Mew," Ichigo whispered to Sakura. Sakura grimaced.

"I don't care who he is!" Sakura said. "He's being unfair to you and needs to be put back into his place!"

"Ichigo's correct there! It's a very bad idea to mess with me!" Ryou spat, balling and raising his fists to strike Sakura. Sakura stepped backwards in fear.

Keiichiro stepped in between Ryou and Sakura and lowered Ryou's fists. Sakura let out her breath. Keiichiro scolded Ryou for have such a sensitive temper and attempted to apologized to Sakura, but Sakura backed up stubbornly from him.

"Don't try to apologize to me!" Sakura persisted.

"Yeah, she's already got too much of a big, bratty head!" Ryou remarked. Sakura threw a death glare at him.

"I meant that you should apologize to Ichigo-chan, not me!" she hissed.

"I will not apologize to my employee!" Ryou spat furiously. "She's made enough mistakes already, and I will not tolerate her any more!"

Ichigo stepped back, her eyes welling up with tears. Ryou had hurt her feelings.

"Now look what you've done, you jerk!" Sakura yelled at Ryou, pointing at the trembling Ichigo. Ryou immediately showed an expression of remorse on his face, and although it was very distant, Sakura noticed it.

"…Just get to work," he ordered Ichigo. "As for you, Sakura, I'm going to have to tell you to leave Café Mew Mew."

"Great!" Sakura replied. "Anywhere is better than where you are!"

Ryou glared at her and ushered her out of the café. Sakura turned to face him and blew a raspberry at him. Ryou blew one back at her and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura marched off through the park, mumbling about how much of a jerk and baka Ryou was. Sakura followed the path to an open enormous field covered with soft green grass and scattered with several daisies here and there. From the field, there was a spectacular view of the Pacific Ocean and the sky speckled with fluffy clouds. Sakura found this scenery somehow extremely comforting and soothing. Sakura made her way to the middle of the field and lied down in the grass. She stared upward at the sky and attempted to recognize shapes in the clouds.

Meanwhile, back at Café Mew Mew…

"Ryou, that wasn't really necessary," Lettuce suggested gently. Ryou glanced at her with a 'what-do-you-know?' look and turned from the group.

"But Ryou, what you feel isn't always as important as what other people feel," Zakuro said wisely.

"Yeah, I have to put all of my feelings behind me in order to take care of my little siblings," Pudding agreed cheerfully. "It's a normal every day thing."

"Ryou, it was pretty mean," Mint said straightforwardly.

"Ryou… I agree with the others that it was wrong to treat Sakura-chan the way you did, but Sakura was also wrong in the way she acted," Ichigo tried, placing a calm hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Sakura-chan may be upset about her and Nashi-chan's parents, but she didn't need to take it out on you."

"What's wrong with your parents?" Lettuce asked Nashi, who immediately clung to Ichigo while trembling with built up tears.

"…They were recently killed in a car accident last week," Ichigo explained. "That's the entire reason they're living with me in the first place. They had nowhere to go. Their parents are both dead and they're both very sad."

Ryou's face instantly contained remorse, and this time it was very obvious. Everyone who was part of the Mew Mew gang knew that Ryou had lost both his parents in a house fire five years ago. Ryou sighed regretfully and went upstairs to his bedroom (him and Keiichiro lived inside Café Mew Mew, on the second floor).

**Author's Note:** Not to worry, fellow Ryou fans! We all know that he's not that mean! You'll see later in the story! Mr. Blue Button is ready to get clicked…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I got really sick. Please read and review!

Amme-Moto – Yeah, you're right, it is kind of purplish… oh well, too bad!

Impatient Girl – Yes, RYOU YOU BAKA! He sure does deserve it. …Who is this 'Sakuro' of which you speak? You're in 6th Grade? Cool! Me too!

Chii Yasha-san – Yes, it's supposed to be sad. I'm glad you like it so far.

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 5**

Sakura woke up from her deep sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had overslept. It was around 10 o' clock.

_"I must have been up really late last night crying,"_ she thought to herself. Every night, she silently cried herself to sleep thinking about her parents and her and Nashi's future. However, last night, she wasn't only crying for her family, but because of her fight with Ryou at Café Mew Mew the day before. He had hurt her feelings badly, and she was sure he'd also hurt Ichigo and Nashi's feelings.

Sakura rose from her bed and hurried to get dressed. She pulled on a pale pink t-shirt and a white pleated miniskirt. She brushed her hair and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, this time using a violet-colored ribbon. Sakura then slipped her light brown loafers onto her feet and carefully positioned her precious golden locket on her neck.

"Good morning," Aunt Miyuki greeted her when Sakura came sliding down the staircase railing _(A/N: jeez, that's fun)_. "How about some crisp toast with orange marmalade and orange juice for breakfast?"

"…Oh, no thank you," Sakura answered, her mind on other things. "I'm not very hungry."

"All right, then," Aunt Miyuki said cheerfully. "I'll see you later."

Sakura nodded and went back upstairs, thinking, "Well, that was pretty pointless." She was about to go back into her bedroom when she changed her mind and knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door. Ichigo, after a few moments, answered the door.

"Um, good morning Ichigo-chan," Sakura began. "Um, I'm sorry I caused that fight at the café yesterday."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, please," Ichigo told her. "It didn't really mean anything to any of us, so I guess you're forgiven."

"…Ok… hey, didn't you say you had a date with your boyfriend or something today?" Sakura remembered.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Oh no, I'm late! See you later, Sakura-chan!" Ichigo shrieked, darting past Sakura and leaving the house. Sakura chuckled at Ichigo's reaction and decided to talk with Nashi.

"Nashi-chan, may I come in?" Sakura asked, rapping on Nashi's door. Nashi opened the door to Sakura and let her into her bedroom.

"What is it you want, Sakura onee-chan?" Nashi asked softly. Sakura could tell by her tear-streaked face that Nashi had been crying.

"Oh, Nashi, you were crying," Sakura accused Nashi gently. "Were you thinking about Mom and Dad?"

Nashi nodded and hugged Sakura, who hugged back.

"…Remember when Mom accidentally splatted that tube of red acrylic paint all over her latest painting?" Sakura reminded her little sister, getting a small giggle out of her. "She was so frustrated that she threw the whole thing out in the garbage."

"And remember when Daddy burned all our cheeseburgers and hotdogs at our neighborhood's annual barbecue?" Nashi giggled.

The two sisters fell onto Nashi's bed and went on remembering happy times from their childhood. Sakura was about to bring up another event when she heard deep breathing. She looked over at Nashi and realized that Nashi had fallen asleep.

_"She must have been up late crying too,"_ Sakura thought, tucking Nashi into her bed. Sakura, before leaving the room, looked back to make sure Nashi was comfortable, then left and closed the door behind her.

Sakura lay down on her own bed and her mind wandered over to Ryou. He really had hurt her feelings. But she knew that she might've hurt his. Her conscience nagged and nagged at her about that, even though Ichigo had told her not to worry about it.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" she burst out, rising from her bed. "I have to apologize to Café Mew Mew."

_"What is it with me?" _she wondered._ "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't care."_

**Author's Note:** And that ends chapter 5, so please review! Chapter 6 will be up between the next few days and the next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 6! I know, I know, it was over a week, but it's not my fault! I got sick again, then I had the Living Timeline (school thing, don't ask), then I had to prepare with two of my friends for our audition in the talent show! And I'm still sick! Anyway, enjoy!

Enjie Yekcam – Yes, so sweet. Here's the update.

Impatient Girl – Yes, I'm in sixth grade. Here's the next chapter. Did you ever call your sister a moron for me?

Chii Yasha-san – No, don't tune in next time to find out if Sakura likes Ryou! Tune in to the sequel to find out! Yes, I'm really in sixth grade. Thanks for the compliment. It feels good to impress people that are older than I am.

Anime-Luver28 – You're smarter than I am and you don't know what remorse means or how to spell know? Oh-kay… yeah… sure… 

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

Cherries and Pears – Chapter 6

"Excuse me," Sakura asked, recognizing Keiichiro. "Good morning."

"Well, if it isn't the young lady who started that fight we had yesterday. Hello," Keiichiro greeted her. "Ryou, come here for a minute."

"Um, yeah, that's why I came here," she told him blushing. "I wanted to apologize. My actions weren't necessary. I was upset about my parents' recent deaths and I took it out on all of you. I'm very sorry."

Keiichiro chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You are graciously forgiven." Keiichiro kneeled down on his knee and kissed Sakura's hand, as Sakura's blush became deeper. Sakura looked at Ryou, waiting for his answer.

"I actually forgave you just after you left," Ryou said, smiling at her.

"That doesn't happen very often, you know," Keiichiro whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura grinned at both of them.

"I am also sorry," Ryou said. "I hurt Ichigo's feelings, Nashi's feelings, and your feelings when I didn't need to. I had had an off day so far and I took it out on you all. It's mostly my fault."

"Oh yeah, mostly," Sakura joked, grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ryou smiled back at her and left to the back room ('employees only'). Sakura said goodbye to Keiichiro and left Café Mew Mew. She went back to the Momomiya resident and lay down on her bed again.

"Why did he forgive me so quickly?" Sakura wondered. "I thought he'd surely wait at least a few days before forgiving me. What happened to him? What is happening to me?"

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! Sorry it was so short! Could you do me a favor and review anyway? There's that friendly little blue button…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I'm back again! I'm SOOO sorry I couldn't update it sooner (within a week), but I pulled a muscle in my neck (so… much… pain…) on Monday and wasn't aloud on the computer for a week! Physical Education is going to be the death of me… Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 7!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

Stargazer920 – Haha! Yeah, I miss DC too… it's sooo not fair! Out of all the horses in the world, they just had to choose DC…

Amme Moto – Thank you! Keep reading!

N.O.Y.K. – Thank you! Keep reading!

Animefreak28 – Yes, duh. I JUST LIKE ANNOYING PEOPLE, LOL! Yeah, I love Inuyasha. I'm currently collecting the ani-mangas! Thank you!

The Emerald Dawn – Yes, I'm in sixth grade. Yeah, Ryou can get sooo confusing! But yeah, he is kind of cute and his eyes are blue, which is my favorite color… ACK! WHAT AM I SAYING? I'M ONLY 12! Okay, yeah, ANYWAY… yeah, somehow I'm allergic to the weather. Weird, no?

Impatient Girl – You called your sister a moron for me 4 times? COOL! Can you make it 10,000?

WolfGirlOfTheFlame – Nope, sorry. The chapters can't be made any longer than I already have them. It's because certain sections have different moods and I feel that I can't put 2 different moods together!

Mephis – Uh… what does 'foreshadowing' mean? Oh, come on, what do you want from me? I'm only 12!

Chii Yasha-san – I'm glad you like it! Good luck!

FrozenBlossom – I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!

Mandytee – I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 7**

"Sakura? Sakura?" Ichigo shook Sakura awake. "Man, you really have a problem with sleeping late. We have school today! It starts at eight-thirty and it's already eight o' clock now, so get up and hurry! Your uniform is on that chair at your desk."

Sakura immediately sat up, looking at the clock. Ichigo was right. Ichigo left the room and Sakura tried on her new school uniform and admired it in her brand new mirror hung next to her closet. It was basically gray and white.

_"How dull. There's hardly any color,"_ Sakura thought as she tied her hair up into a ponytail using her favorite red ribbon. She pulled on her tan-colored boots (they match Ichigo's) and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"You're late, Sakura onee-chan!" Nashi accused as Sakura sat down in front of a plate of fresh eggs. Nashi's uniform was identical to Sakura and Ichigo's, only the ribbon positioned on her chest was violet instead of red.

"I know, I know, shove it!" Sakura muttered, managing to gobble down the eggs within two minutes exactly.

"Huh?" Nashi asked confusedly. "What does 'shove it' mean?"

"It means 'be quiet', now come on, we'll be late!" Sakura explained, snatching Nashi from her chair. Ichigo was already waiting for the two at the door. The three ran out the door and to the schools.

"Bye, Sakura onee-chan! Bye Ichigo-chan!" Nashi called over her shoulder as she walked through her school's front gates.

As soon as Nashi was inside, Sakura and Ichigo dashed through the streets in order to make it to the junior high school on time. When they reached their classroom, their teacher was very happy to see them.

"Class, we have a new student. Please kindly greet Ichigo Momomiya's cousin, Sakura McKenna," the teacher announced.

"Good morning, Sakura," the class chorused.

"Sakura, please sit in that empty seat next to Ichigo," the teacher ordered. Sakura obeyed.

At lunchtime…

"Hi Sakura! My name is Moe!" Ichigo's friend, Moe, introduced herself to Sakura.

"And I'm Miwa," Ichigo's friend, Miwa, added.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura smiled.

"Okay, Masaya-kun has a kendo match after school today," Ichigo suggested. "Let's go watch."

"Sure," the girls agreed in unison.

After school…

"Masaya!" Ichigo screeched over the crowd of girls. "Masaya-kun!"

Sakura watched her cousin in brief jealousy, her hair blowing one way in the gentle breeze. Why couldn't she have a boyfriend? Sakura pulled out the photo of her family all together from her skirt pocket and gazed into it. She missed her parents so much…

Ryou gazed up at the sky. He was lying in a tree nearby the deck where the girls were. He heard the cheers for Masaya, Ichigo's boyfriend, and looked up at the deck. Then he saw something that made his heart almost stop in fear.

Suddenly, the photo was snatched from Sakura's hands by the wind. Sakura cried out in alarm and chased after the photo, grabbing at the air trying to retrieve it. After a moment of chasing, Sakura leaned over the railing (that kept people from falling off of the deck where the gym was) and finally felt the photo back between her fingers. The only problem now was…

"Um, Sakura?" Moe stuttered fearfully.

Sakura looked down at herself and realized that her body was three-quarters over the railing. Her only support was her one hand gripping the railing and her one foot hoisting her body up onto the railing. If she lost her balance one little bit, she would fall. Sakura shuddered, clearly and obviously frightened, accidentally sending her completely over the railing and screaming loudly as she hurdled towards the ground far below.

"Sakura!" Ichigo screamed as she repeatedly leaned and reached over the railing attempting to grab Sakura.

_"Oh no!"_ Sakura thought regretfully. _"I'm going to die and then Nashi will be the only McKenna left! I'll have betrayed her!"_

Sakura, knowing that there was absolutely no way to put a halt to her upcoming death, closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. But instead of feeling the ground…

**Author's Note:** Oooh, a cliffhanger! See what happens next in chapter 8, which will be up within a few days to a week. Now won't you be a good little, um, person and click on that blue button down below?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 8! Yay! Enjoy, peoples!

Anonymous – Ya wanna bet? The 2 'unnamed' characters in both versions are named Berii and Ringo, not Sakura and Nashi. Berii has blonde hair and brown eyes and Ringo has red hair and eyes (I think). Sakura has chestnut hair with blond highlights and violet eyes, and Nashi has dark blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. I don't exactly consider these 2 groups alike. Just because you're too lazy to go and look stuff up doesn't mean that I stole from the original story. But hey, go ahead and report me. See if I care what a fool you'll make of yourself! …PS – your comments actually made me so upset that I even cried! Next time you wanna accuse someone of something, you'd better _make sure_ that you're correct!

Otter – Thank you! But no, the Aliens won't show up in this story. However, they will show up in the sequel, so keep on reading!

Nyaa-Neko – Thank you! But to tell the truth, I was just too lazy to look up the full word for cherry!

Amme Moto – Yes, you reviewed. No, you're not God.

Chii Yasha-san – Uh, this chapter kind of answers your question…

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2 – BUT I DO OWN SAKURA AND NASHI)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 8**

…she felt strong arms holding her up. Sakura looked up (and Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa leaned over the railing more) to see her savior.

"RYOU!" she shouted, totally shocked.

"Yeah, Ryou!" Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa cheered in unison, soon followed by the rest of the kids on the deck. They repeatedly cheered his name, severely happy that Sakura hadn't met her maker yet. Sakura, however, was silent and shocked, her wide eyes staring at Ryou.

"Are you all right?" he asked her gently. Sakura blushed and managed to nod.

Ryou then set her down and walked away, leaving the dumbfounded Sakura heavily blushing and staring after him.

_"How did he save me?"_ Sakura wondered. _"Why… why did he save me?"_

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, it's short, I'm sorry. Chapter 9 will be up within the next few days or the next week. Now that review button right down there is just waiting to be clicked…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making the last chapter so short! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Chii Yasha-san – I'm glad you think so! I was kind of worried about mobs of holding burning torches and pitchforks because they're so short! In fact, I still am…

Enjie Yekcam – Thank you! Keep on reading! …Just don't shoot me…

Nyaa Neko – Um, I don't have state tests, but I did have a field trip to Ellis Island one week and 5 tests the next… oh well! Here's the next chapter!

Mandytee – Thank you! Here's Chapter 9!

Queen of the Moon – Thank you! I know it was short, and I'm sorry… I blame my writing instincts! This chapter isn't as short, I think…

Otter – Thank you, I'll try to make sure of that! Here's Chapter 9!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 9**

"Nashi-chan? Nashi-chan, wake up," Sakura gently shook Nashi awake the next morning, glad that she wasn't the one oversleeping _again_.

After barely succeeding to wake Nashi in time, Sakura went downstairs to eat breakfast with Ichigo.

Nashi rose from her bed and dressed in her school uniform. When she was finished getting ready, she sleepily went downstairs and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms. Sakura and Ichigo waited for her at the front door.

The three walked to school, first dropping off Nashi.

"See you later, Nashi-chan," Sakura (rather quietly) and Ichigo (rather cheerfully) called to Nashi.

"Okay, Sakura onee-chan, Ichigo-chan!" Nashi happily ran into her school.

The remaining two cousins walked to their school and sat down at their desks.

_"How did Ryou save me?"_ Sakura repeatedly wondered throughout the day. _"Why did he even bother to save me?"_

Ichigo glanced at Sakura. All day so far, Sakura had been quiet and sort of in a daze. Come the end of the school day, Sakura had made a decision.

_"I have to thank him for saving my life,"_ she told herself. _"I will, right after school."_

After school, Ichigo and Sakura got Nashi from the elementary school, and in fact, headed over to Café Mew Mew.

"Ichigo," Keiichiro said when they reached the café. "You should get straight to work. Is there anything you want to order, girls?"

"I want a fresh, warm bun!" Nashi exclaimed.

"I'm not very hungry, thank you," Sakura objected. "Have you any idea as to where Ryou is?"

"He's upstairs in his room, the second door to the left," Keiichiro answered, pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you!" Sakura called over her shoulder, already halfway up the stairs.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I made it short again, but I didn't have a choice! Chapter 10 is kind of long! Now that review button is right down there…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter 10! Like I said before, it's longer than most of the chapters! Enjoy!

Nyaa-Neko – Thank you! Here's the update!

Chii Yasha San – Read and you'll find out!

Shika – Thanks for your review. Mine's on October 25. Enjoy.

Stargazer920 – Thanks, but I meant reviewing me on FICTIONPRESS

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pear – Chapter 10**

"Let's see," Sakura said to herself. "Second door to the left… ah! Here it is!"

Sakura knocked on the door and after a moment, Ryou opened it.

"Sakura," he greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, the other day?" Sakura began, blushing. "You saved my life. I… I wanted to thank you."

"Oh… it was really no big deal," Ryou replied.

"No big deal?" Sakura snapped. "Are you saying that my life is no big deal?"

"Of course not," Ryou chuckled. "…I just didn't want Nashi to feel the same way I've felt for the past five years…"

"…What?" Sakura asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"…Come in," he invited her. "Close the door behind you and sit down on that chair there."

Sakura nervously followed his orders. Ryou sat down on his bed and began to explain.

**:flashback:**

_Eleven-year-old Ryou and sixteen-year-old Keiichiro were driving back to Ryou's home. Up ahead, Ryou spotted giant flames and rising smoke. It was around where he lived. He and Keiichiro didn't care if they were going over the speed limit. They sped back to the house. They pulled over at the sidewalk in front of the house to find the house and part of the yard engulfed in flames. The two got out of the car and approached the fire._

_"Papa!" Ryou shouted, moving toward the fire. "Mama!"_

_Keiichiro wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist to prevent the boy from entering the burning house._

_"No, Ryou!" he commanded. "It's too dangerous!"_

_"Papa! Mama!" Ryou repeatedly shouted, struggling against Keiichiro's grip._

_The two stood there the entire night watching the flames destroy Ryou's home and family. The next morning, the remains of the house could be seen clearly, although there was barely any remains at all. The house had been burned to the ground. Ryou finally escaped from Keiichiro and approached the house. He looked around and then began to sob. He sobbed all morning as Keiichiro attempted to comfort him._

**:end flashback:**

Sakura stared at him, surprised. He had also lost his parents.

"…I'm sorry," she said after a long pause. Ryou stared at her confusedly.

"Huh?"

"…I'm sorry… that you lost your entire family. I still have Nashi, whereas you're the only one left," Sakura explained.

"Please," Ryou instructed his face serious. "Don't feel sorry."

Sakura looked down at the floor and clasped her skirt in between her fingers. Tears filled her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks. Ryou noticed this and tipped her head upward to face him.

"Don't cry," he said softly, wiping the tears from her face.

Sakura nodded and stood up. She thanked him again, waved goodbye, and went back downstairs.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 11 will be up soon! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** OMG, I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE! I BLAME MY LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER! PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN AND DECAPITATE ME WITH A PLASTIC FORK! Ahem… um… anyway… for all of you who have actually noticed that Ichigo's mother's real name is Sakura and that I call her Miyuki, it is because I don't want people getting mixed up. I also know that Ichigo's father's name isn't Jiro, I was just too lazy to look it up. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 11!

Renee – Thank you so much for the compliment! I am aware that Ryou likes Ichigo, and I am a fan of the Ryou/Ichigo couple. However, in this story…

PureKatPrincess – Thank you! Here's the update!

Amme Moto – Here's the update!

Shika – Thank you! Here's the update!

Nyaa-Neko – Here's the update, sorry it took so long. Stupid school…

SukiLovesAnime – Thank you! Here's the – Yes, poor Ryou. Here's the update!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 11**

When Sakura reached downstairs again, she contained a sort of 'calm, comfortable, and content' attitude. Lettuce, who was passing her by, greeted her politely.

"Hello, Lettuce," Sakura replied.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Lettuce asked. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, um, I was just, um, thanking Ryou about something, that's all," Sakura told her. "Have you seen Nashi-chan?"

"Oh, she's with Keiichiro-san over there," Lettuce answered, pointing to the two. Nashi was eating her warm bun happily and was talking with Keiichiro. Sakura thanked Lettuce and made her way past all the customers to the table where Nashi and Keiichiro sat.

"Hello, Sakura onee-chan!" Nashi grinned cheerfully.

"Hi, Nashi-chan," Sakura responded.

"Sakura, Nashi is quite a cute, little angel, did you know that?" Keiichiro said.

"Of course I did," Sakura chuckled. "Hey, Nashi-chan, maybe we should leave now. There might be some customers waiting for a table."

"What?" Nashi whined. "But I don't want to leave!"

"…Okay…" Sakura sighed. "I'll be in the park if you need me."

"All right!" Nashi agreed, going back to her happy self. "See you later, Sakura onee-chan!"

"See you later," Sakura called over her shoulder, leaving Café Mew Mew.

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who are wondering, I couldn't make chapter 11 part of chapter 10 because the moods are totally different. Chapter 10's mood is dazed, confused, and sad while chapter 11's mood is calm, comfortable, and content. It makes sense, doesn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** WOOHOO! NO MORE SCHOOL! YAY! FREEDOM!Yes, people, my last day of school was yesterday! Sarah and I walked to an ice cream shop from her house and that's a looooong walk! My toes are numb and my legs are all woozy! I'm going toPennsylvania next Tuesday, so I get tocomplain to Chris and Timmy abou how I got out 2 weeks after they did!MWAHAHAHAHA! ...Anyway, here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

PureKatPrincess – Thank you! Um… do you mean "Pika" as in the Pokemon Pikachu?

Amme Moto – I'm glad you understand, and I'm glad you love this fanfic!

Anonymous Reviewer – Thank you!

Heymary – This happens next! Enjoy!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2 – wow, that's 10 chapters ago!)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 12**

_"Wow, what pretty scenery,"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura sat down in a grassy field she had found and stared out at the bit of ocean that was visible around the horizon. Sakura lay down and stared at the clouds overhead, waiting for the sun to set.

Sakura loved sunsets. They symbolized the coming of a brand, new day. Back when her and Nashi's parents were alive, she, Nashi, and them would sit together on the beach and watch the sunset every single weekend. In all the commotion, Sakura hadn't had any time to watch any of the sunsets within the previous two weeks.

After a short while, the sky slowly turned to gold, orange, and pink and the undersides of the clouds turned to magenta. The sun got closer and closer to the horizon, making shimmering reflections off of the ocean's water. The soft breeze blew her hair around her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura whirled around. Ryou stood behind her with a rather surprised expression on his face.

"…I love to watch sunsets," Sakura told him as he sat down beside her. "When my parents were alive, my family would watch sunsets together every single weekend. What are you doing here?"

"My family did the same thing," he answered. "Whenever I can, I come here to watch the sunset. I also come here to stare at the clouds when I'm not feeling well or I'm in a bad mood. This spot right here is the best spot because the sky is so open. It helps me to just forget everything."

Sakura smiled at him and went back to silently watching the sunset, and so does Ryou. After about half an hour, the day hit twilight and began to darken more each second.

"We should get back to the café," Ryou said, breaking the silence. He stood up and looked to Sakura, who hesitantly also stood up. The two walk back to Café Mew Mew, but were back into the comfortable silence.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 13 will be up soon (within a few days minimum to a week maximum)! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update! I had an acting camp for one week after I last updated, then VBS camp for another week, then Camp Gilead (all girls' sleep away), then I visited my aunt in Georgia and both sets of grandparents and my great-grandmother in Florida! MAJOR BUSY! Anyway, here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

Heymary – I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.

Amme Moto – Yay! Updates

PureKatPrincess – I'm glad that you can stand up for what you like and not care what others say. That's an extremely useful and awesome quality. Here's the update!

Nyaa-Neko – YOU ARE EVIL! Well, actually, it's my school's fault for letting us out so late, so THEY ARE EVIL! Um, yeah, um… I can't make the chapters longer. It has to do with being a good enough writer to be able to recognize where to end chapters so that the moods all tie together and such. So… yeah… here's the update!

Blue Mew – I'm glad you like it. Here's the update. Actually, you should already have read it since you stole the chapter, but whatever. ;)

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2… Wow, that's over 10 chapters ago! Geez, I'm lazy…)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 13**

When Sakura and Ryou arrive back at Café Mew Mew, Ichigo stormed up to them.

"Keiichiro made everybody wait for you to come back before we could leave," Ichigo shouted. "You're late! And a good employee is never late, remember?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! This ditzy cousin of yours didn't want to come back!" Ryou lied, pointing to Sakura, who gasped.

"Number one, it is so not my fault!" Sakura screeched angrily. "Number two, did you just call me a ditz?"

Sakura had been shocked when Ryou placed the blame on her, but she had been even more shocked when he called her ditzy. She had trusted him before, and now he had, in a way, betrayed her. Not only that, but he had hurt her feelings – BADLY.

"Well if you want to leave so much, then just leave!" Ryou told Ichigo.

"Fine!" Ichigo snapped. Sakura moved past Ichigo and Ryou to retrieve Nashi, who was clapping and giggling as she watched Pudding perform tricks.

"Come on, Nashi-chan," Sakura ordered, grabbing Nashi by her wrist. "We're leaving!"

"Oh! But Sakura onee-chan," Nashi whined as Sakura practically dragged Nashi behind her.

The three girls walked back to the Momomiya resident, all upset. Ichigo was stomping the ground, angry at Ryou for being late. Sakura was also stomping the ground, steaming angry at Ryou for placing the blame on her and calling her a ditz. Nashi was a little angry at Sakura because she had wanted to see more of Pudding's tricks.

When they reached the house, they took turns taking showers, changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and went straight to bed. Neither of them were hungry.

**Author's Notes:** I separated chapters 12 and 13 for the same reasons as 10 and 11. 12 is calm, content, comfortable, and quiet. 13 is loud, angry, disappointed, and sad. Chapter 14 will be up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** Sorry everybody! I just got caught up in the first day of 7th grade and all the homework and all that stuff! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!

SukiLovesAnime – Sorry, got caught up in homework. Here's the update!

FrozenBlossom – I know I can do it, but the story's been all ready and written up and finished since I first posted. Maybe for the sequel?

Heymary – Yay! I updated!

PureKatPrincess – I updated! Pika!

Amme Moto – Here's the update!

Blue Mew – Here's the update! And no, Camp Gilead is actually a Christian camp.

Mandytee – I'm glad you love it. Here's the update.

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 14**

The next day, Ichigo, Sakura, and Nashi went to school. Ichigo and Nashi both noticed that Sakura seemed to feel extremely sad, as tears repeatedly filled her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Sakura-chan?" Ichigo asked her at lunchtime.

Sakura knew that she was not fine, but she forced herself to smile at Ichigo and say that she was. Ichigo stared at Sakura for a moment, then nodded, reluctantly accepting the answer.

"Ichigo-chan, could you please get Nashi-chan for me?" Sakura asked Ichigo after school. "I'm going straight to the café."

Then she ran off before Ichigo could say anything. Sakura ran as fast as she could. When she finally reached Café Mew Mew, she was panting tiredly.

"Keiichiro-san!" she called, spotting him behind the counter. "Where is Ryou?"

"Ryou? He's in the park," Keiichiro told her. "He said you'd know where."

"Thank you!" Sakura said over her shoulder, bolting from the café. She ran down the pathway to the field she and Ryou watched the sunset in last night. She saw Ryou smack in the middle of the field. She dashed over to Ryou, who greeted her softly.

"Why did you place all the blame on me last night?" she confronted him, her voice containing anger but mostly sadness and disappointment. "Why did you call me a ditz? I trusted you with information about my family because you acted kind to me, but then you blew it! Why?"

Ryou stayed silent.

"Answer me, Ryou! Why?" Sakura persisted.

There was still no answer.

"Tell me!" Sakura demanded. "Please!"

Ryou remained quiet. Sakura grasped her skirt between her fingers hard, her knuckles turning white. Sakura shuddered and twitched, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from pouring down her cheeks. But she could not prevent it. The tears poured down her face, soaking her skin, as Sakura's body shook violently.

"Are you crying?" Ryou accused gently, instantly sitting up.

"What's it to you?" Sakura shouted furiously, standing up. She was about to run away from the field when Ryou grasped her wrist firmly.

"Don't leave," he commanded.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled. But Ryou would not let her go. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from escaping.

"…I don't like to show my emotions," he said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Sakura demanded, still struggling from Ryou.

"I… I didn't want them to… I didn't want them to figure out that I enjoyed watching the sunset with you, okay?" Ryou exploded. Sakura immediately stopped struggling and stared up at him.

"Wha… what?" she asked confusedly. Ryou wiped the still pouring tears from Sakura's face as his own face becomes serious.

"…I'm having trouble making up my mind," he told her, heavily blushing.

"What does that have to do with it?" she asked.

Ryou sighed and slightly loosened his grip on Sakura. He placed one hand on her cheek and kept the other around her waist. He then began slowly moving his face closer to hers, his eyes gradually closing. Sakura was sort of paralyzed at the moment, shocked at what Ryou was doing. His lips were now centimeters from hers, their noses touching…

**Author's Notes:** Ooh, cliffhanger! Remember that they haven't quite kissed yet! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for not updating, I just got caught up in the first day of 7th grade and all the homework and all that stuff! But now you guys deserve 2 chapters! So here's chapter 15! Enjoy!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2 – man, I'm lazy…)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 15**

…when a sudden jolt within the ground sent the two falling to the ground (their lips haven't touched). Sakura attempted to stand up, but another jolt sent her back to the ground.

Everyone in Café Mew Mew ran outside, fearing a collapse. It was a very violent earthquake.

"Where is Sakura onee-chan?" Nashi wailed.

The gang gasped. Sakura and Ryou weren't with them! The gang ran through the park, calling for the two, carefully avoiding the trees. Nashi separated from the group. She had heard a strange voice in her head that told her where to go.

"Come on, Nashi-chan, you can do this," Sakura whispered, thinking she had only thought it. As soon as she said it, she clapped her hands over her mouth. Ryou must not know her family secret.

"Huh?" Ryou asked.

"Um… well, the gang will get worried that we're not with them, so they'll come looking for us, right?" Sakura suggested smartly after a moment of thinking. Ryou nodded in agreement. At that moment, Nashi came tearing down the path shouting for Sakura with the rest of the gang following her. The earthquake was over, but they were all still afraid.

"Sakura onee-chan!" Nashi sobbed, clinging to Sakura.

"Nashi-chan, how did you do that?" Ichigo asked. Nashi didn't answer.

"Uh, that doesn't matter! We're all safe now," Sakura answered as a cover up, hugging her sister happily.

Then something caught Ryou's eye. The DNA mixer-machine laser had been triggered by the earthquake and was perfectly aimed at the McKenna sisters!

"Sakura! Nashi! MOVE!" Ryou shouted, pointing to the laser.

Everyone stared at him, then at the laser. They all gasped and were paralyzed in fear for the moment. The laser beam shot at the McKenna sisters with lightning speed before anyone could move at all.

**Author's Notes:** Ooh, more cliffhanger! Chapter 16 will be up soon! See if you can guess what happens! There's that friendly blue button…


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!

PureKatPrincess – Ooh, high school? Ouch.

Azzie – Don't worry, the story has been written, edited, and finished since before I first posted it. There are still more chapters to come, and then a sequel after!

Heymary – The machine sits on top of the roof of the Café. How else could Ichigo have become a Mew in the middle of the street?

Amme Moto – Thank you!

SukiLuvsAnime – DUDE! Here's the update.

Mrs.edwardelric4ever – Too bad for you, cuz there's tons of cliffhangers in this story!

Invisible-gurl – Thank you! Here's the update!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 16**

"AAAHHH!" Sakura and Nashi screamed in unison, mostly from fear and shock. Ryou pounded the ground with the fist. This could've easily been prevented…

_"Where am I?" Sakura thought._

_She looked around her and found herself face-to-face with a tiger. Not just a tiger, but a **white** tiger. Sakura gasped and sat there paralyzed for a moment. Then she slowly reached out a trembling hand to the tiger. The tiger advanced toward her and lowered its head so that Sakura could reach it with her hand. Sakura smiled and stroked the tiger around its ears. The tiger began purring. Feeling it was safe enough, Sakura wrapped her arms around the tigers neck and felt the white and black furs between her fingers. Then she felt strange around her stomach. She looked down and noticed that the tiger was going inside of her! She immediately let go of the tigers neck and watched fearfully and confusedly as the tiger moved more and more inside of her._

_"Huh? What?" Nashi heard strange sounds around her. When her eyesight became less blurry, she could see where the sounds came from. There was a cute little koala bear sitting in front of her._

_"Hi, Mr. Koala! I'm Nashi!" Nashi cheerfully picked up and hugged the koala bear. Then she gasped. She looked down at the koala bear and saw that it was going in side of her! She cried out, but didn't drop the koala bear, afraid that she might hurt them both. She simply watched fearfully as the koala bear moved more and more inside of her body._

Then everything went black for both the McKenna sisters.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it was so short! But let's face it, most of the chapters here are short! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:** THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! I'VE ALREADY STARTED WRITING THE SEQUEL! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!

SukiLuvsAnime – Too bad. There has to be short chapters or the story won't work. I'm glad you love it! I worked really hard on it!

Invisible-gurl – Well, this took me a long time to update, sorry! I had, like, 100 killer tests to study for at the end of the marking period (which was last Wednesday for me). Here's the update!

PureKatPrincess – Yeah, I knew that. My younger sister (meowmeow16) is crazy about anything that has to do with Australia. I hear about wallabies and koala bears and kangaroos practically every day. :-P

Heymary – Yeah, poor Ryou. I'm so evil to him, lol!

Azzie-chan – I don't eat pudding very often, cuz my mom makes it taste really weird! Lol My friend (dreamcatcher920) is even hyperer than you are every single day, and off of absolutely nothing! Lol

Amme Moto – Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

Elemental Alchemist – Thank you! Here's more! Sorry it took so long!

13thShadowKnight – Thank you! Here's the story continued! Sorry it took so long!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 17**

"Hmm? Hey you guys, I think Sakura is starting to wake up!"

Sakura heard the voice faintly, then opened her eyes. She closed them instantly, the bright sun blinding her. She slowly opened her eyes again, letting them adjust. When her blurry vision focused, she saw Ryou staring down at her intently.

Sakura slowly sat up, Ryou helping her to stay steady.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Ryou smiled at her.

"Only you could know what happened to you. All we saw was you screaming and fainting, and me catching you in my arms," Ryou answered, causing Sakura to blush. "It's been almost three hours since then."

"What? Three hours?" Sakura exclaimed. "Where's Nashi-chan?"

Ryou pointed to Nashi. Nashi was wailing that she had an animal inside her and was being comforted by the rest of the gang. Sakura weakly crawled over and placed Nashi in her lap, hugging her tight.

"Sakura onee-chan!" Nashi sobbed as she clung to her sister. "I have a koala bear inside my body!"

Sakura hugged Nashi tighter and ran her fingers through Nashi's dark blonde hair (as their mother used to do) for comfort. Not just to comfort her sister, but to comfort herself.

"What happened?" Sakura asked the gang calmly.

"Like I just said, only you can tell us," Ryou told her.

"… I was standing in front of this white tiger. It approached me and I hugged because it was pretty cute. Then it stepped inside my body," Sakura explained, smiling faintly at Ryou. "What would that mean for me if I really have a tiger inside me?"

"I was sitting in front of this cute little koala bear and I picked it up and I hugged it and it went inside of me!" Nashi said softly, her wails slowing to a stop.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro all looked at each other and nodded.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it was short! But most of the chapters will be pretty short, so get used to it! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** Here's Chapter 18! Sorry it's so late, I'm all caught up in the play I'm in this Christmas http/ I play a Catholic schoolgirl by the name of Valerie Parker, and it's my first for-real performance with a professional theatre company. We had our dress rehearsal last night and it ran from 7:00pm-10:30pm. And our first performance for the public is tomorrow. But anyway, please enjoy Chapter 18!

13thShadowKnight – Here's the update.

Elemental Alchemist – I love Siberian tigers, too. And you're welcome, but I mention everyone! Lol

Invisible-gurl – Thank you! Here's the update!

Amme Moto – Here's the update!

DayDreamer9 – No, I can't make them shorter :-P the length of the chapters all depend on the difference of the moods. And I wanna keep you all in suspense! Lol

Azzie-chan – Yes, I've heard of rice pudding. My best friend LOVES it, but it makes me wanna puke, lol.

Heymary – I love white tigers too. They're SOOOO adorable! And I'm glad you like Sakura. She's kind of like me in a weird kind of way. And thank you for not RUSHING ME like certain other reviewers glares at Yokie… just kidding, lol!

Yokie – Okay, okay, here's the update! Don't get so grabby! Lol just kidding

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2 – man, I'm lazy…)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 18**

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out two golden pendants with strange pink markings engraved into them. He handed one to Sakura and one to Nashi.

"Take these," he instructed them. "Keep them safe and with you at all times."

"I can't," Sakura protested, holding it out to Ryou for him to take back. "They're much too beautiful and… and I just can't accept them."

Ryou took her hands in his and closed her fingers around the pendant.

"You don't have a choice but to accept them," he told her with a smile. "Keep them safe and with you at all times."

Sakura hesitantly nodded and opened her fingers to look at it.

"Thank you, Ryou-san!" Nashi giggled, cheerfully gazing as the sun's light reflected off of the pendant.

The Tokyo Mew Mew gang all grinned at each other, glad to have two new recruits.

"Yay!" Ichigo cheered. "Less work for me!"

"Hey, I actually do my work now, okay!" Mint replied, slapping Ichigo upside her head. The gang laughed as the two girls began fighting and arguing loudly.

Then suddenly, Sakura felt a sharp sting of pain throbbing in the palm of her left hand…

**Author's Notes: **Ooh, another cliffhanger! See if you can guess what is happening to Sakura! Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!

(My disclaimer was in chapter 2)

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 19**

Then suddenly, Sakura felt a sharp sting of pain throbbing in the palm of her left hand. Sakura removed the pendant from her hands to look at her hand. When she saw her palm, Sakura cried out in shock and fear. A red mark, a heart with tiger ears, was gradually forming in the palm of her left hand.

"Hmm?" Ryou noticed Sakura's pain and took her left hand in his to examine it as she winced in pain

"Ow!" Nashi wailed, clutching her right knee. "It hurts!"

Zakuro moved Nashi's hands from her knee and examined it. An orange mark in the shape of a circle within a circle was forming on Nashi's right kneecap.

"That's weird. The others didn't feel pain when their marks formed. But don't worry," he told Sakura and Nashi calmly, grinning. "It's all part of the process of becoming a new Mew Mew, I guess. The pain should leave you within a few minutes."

"…A… Mew… Mew…" Sakura whispered to herself, trying to process this new phrase.

After about two more minutes, Sakura and Nashi saw that Ryou was right. The pain was gone and the marks were completely formed on their skin. Sakura looked up at Ryou with an expression of confusion and tiredness, then fainted as Ryou caught her in his arms. Nashi sighed and fainted onto Zakuro, who hoisted the unconscious girl up into her arms. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other.

"White Siberian Tiger," Ryou announced.

"Australian Koala Bear," Keiichiro added.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to chapter 20! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! If I did, Sakura and Nashi would be added in to Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. lol

**Cherries and Pears – Chapter 20**

Everyone stared at each other. Zakuro stood up with the unconscious Nashi in her arms and handed her to Ichigo. Ryou shifted Sakura's position and stood up with her in his arms.

"See you tomorrow, everyone," Ichigo called over her shoulder as she and Ryou carried the McKenna sisters out of the field. Everyone waved after them.

"What a tiring day…" Ryou said, Ichigo nodding her head in agreement. It was now twilight.

When the two reached the Momomiya resident, Ichigo shifted Nashi to one arm so that she could open the front door. Then Ichigo and Ryou carried the girls up to their bedrooms. Ichigo entered Nashi's bedroom as Ryou entered Sakura's.

Once inside, Ryou looked around. He saw the sakura design painted onto the wall and Sakura's and Sakura's mother's artwork.

"So she's an artist…"

Ryou then set Sakura down into her bed, pulling the covers up over her. He lowered his head to hers.

"Goodnight," he whispered into her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow, I hope."

He then lowered his lips to hers, but stopped himself. Instead of her lips, he gently kissed her forehead. He then left the room, said goodbye to Ichigo, and left the house.

In her bed, Sakura smiled faintly.

**Author's Notes:** Well that was the last and final chapter of Cherries and Pears! I'M SORRY EVERYONE, BUT THE SEQUEL IS CANCELLED! This is the end.


End file.
